Murder She Barked
by littledarkone
Summary: Benny discovers how Evita died. Written for speedrent. AngelBenny friendship.


_Knock knock knock._

Angel looked up from her magazine and blinked. Who would be visiting her at this hour? She wasn't even sure if visitors were allowed in after ten.

"Um. Come in?" The door opened slightly and someone poked their head in. "Benny?"

Benny smiled slightly, almost nervously. "Uh. Hi, Angel. May I come in?"

"Please," Angel smiled, putting her magazine on the bedside table. "Come right on in." Benny entered, glancing around the small sterile white room, decorated with flowers, cards and stuffed animals. He held a bouquet of slightly wilting daisies from the gift shop downstairs.

"Uh, these are for you." He awkwardly handed them to her. Angel smiled and took them, placing them in the same vase as the dozen roses Collins had gotten her three days before.

"Thank you Benny, that was...unexpectedly kind of you."  
"I'm not a complete bastard, despite what others may have told you." They shared a smile. Angel motioned to the empty chair by the bed Collins usually occupied.

"Please sit down." Benny complied, sitting stiffly. Angel giggled. "Benny, you remind me of one that shirt I wore once, when Collins forgot the fabric softener. All stiff and--" she made a vague motion with her hands. "--I dunno, stiff. But you need to loosen up. I'm not going to bite you." Benny leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "That's better," she smiled. Benny managed a small semi-grin, which resembled a grimace. "So, what brings you all the way downtown to this ragtag hospital I'm confined to?"

"Well, I. Um. I just wanted to say..." Benny trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Goodbye?" Benny looked up, a little surprised. Angel smiled almost apologetically. "Yeah, I know. I'm dying. Don't try to act like I'm not. I've come to accept that fact. I only wish..." she sighed. "I only with I didn't have to leave Collins. I don't know how long he'll be able to carry on. I'm going to miss him. A lot."

"He's going to miss you too," Benny spoke softly. "Probably more than you know. I may not know you that well, but Collins is one of my best friends, and I can tell he loves you very much. That night at the Life Café, he could hardly take his eyes off of you."

Angel smiled reminiscently. "Yeah, the good ol' days. Back when I wasn't rotting away in a hospital bed." She sighed and looked away. She looked almost...helpless. Benny didn't know Angel that well, but he knew she was anything but helpless. He longed to see the Angel so full of life that he had met at the Life last Christmas. He couldn't stand to see her like this, confined to a bed, slowly slipping away. It made him feel, well...crappy.

"It's unfair you know," Benny said suddenly. "That you have AIDS. It's not fair."

Angel shrugged. "Life's not fair, hun. The sooner you accept that, the happier you'll be."

"But...but there's got to be something I can do. Some treatment, some medication, something anything--"

"Benny," Angel leaned over and laid a hand on his arm. "Trust me. Even if there was something you could do, I wouldn't want you to. It's my time to go. Just promise me something."

"Anything," Benny whispered.

"Take care of Collins for me. Don't let him grieve. He's got so much to give, so much he can teach others." She cocked her head and flashed him a sad smile.

"At least let me do something. I'll...I'll pay for your funeral," he offered. Angel waved him off. "No please, it's the very least I could do.

Angel laughed. "If you insist, Benny. But, before you go giving me an all-out she-bang, you should know...well, you're dog, Evita?" She giggled. "That was my doing. I sort of...drummed her to death." A moment of silence passed, then both burst out laughing.

"I thought as much," Benny said. "That scared look when I mentioned it at the Life, and at New Years." He shook his head and smiled. "No worries. I hated that dog. She never shut the hell up."

Angel just laughed harder. Benny stood to leave.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I really am. It really isn't fair." Angel just shook her head and waved him out.

"Go on, get out of here Benny. Go back to Muffy and live your life. And don't forget your promise."

Benny shook his head. "Never." He sighed. This was probably the last time he'd ever get to speak to Angel. He regretted not being able to know her better. She really was an amazing person. Even near death, she was bouncy, always smiling. "Goodbye Angel."

Angel nodded. "Goodbye Benny. See you later."

"Yeah," Benny's throat caught, and he smiled weakly. "See you soon.

And he left.  
**FIN.**


End file.
